Maken Z
by SSGoku98
Summary: Akuto Hayashi. Born and raised in the mountains by a married couple. In his life, Akuto has been training to face the outside world. Until now! Watch as our hero goes to Tenbi Academy and makes friends and meets some old ones. Get ready for Akuto as he faces foes he has never fought before.
1. Prologue

**Well hello.**

**I didn't see you there. As you can see.**

**It's SS4Goku98 here with the first ever Maken-Ki crossover of DBZ.**

**Now. Uh. **

**There will be Akuto since my two favorite reviewers decided… Well… One told me to lean on Akuto but, I could also make someone else different but, I decided to do Akuto because… I don't know why.**

**Lol.**

**Anyway. This will be more serious than Yokai Z. **

**There will be some TFS reference but, I don't own them… I think they're funny as shit though.**

**This is only the prologue but, if no one likes this then, I'll let it go. **

**Besides all this, I want you to read the manga or watch dat anime of Maken-Ki. **

**Please review and enjoy.**

**Prologue**

**Ch.1**

* * *

"AHH! Help!" Said a voice that sounded like a girl.

'Hmm? What's that noise? It's coming from there.' Said our main character, Akuto. Akuto Hayashi. Born and raised in the mountains. Raised by two parents. Tomoya and Ayano. He used to have a tail until Tomoya and Ayano decided to remove it. They told him to never to look at the sun. Akuto is now seven years old and has owned the Flying Nimbus cloud for two months. Akuto is getting special training from Tomoya about fighting and flying while, Ayano is teaching him how to control his emotions and his Ki.

(Funny because… You know… Maken-Ki… You know what? Whatever… I tried… Stop laughing ya jerk.)

"Flying Nimbus! Head towards that way!" Akuto said to his flying buddy.

The Flying Nimbus headed towards the source of the scream. When they got close, Akuto saw a little girl that looked like one year older than him. But, the girl was getting surrounded by angry dogs with foam coming out of the mouth. (That's me when I'm hungry. I eat a snickers when I do though. Don't own the company though.)

"Nimbus, heads towards the girl." Akuto said as the Flying Nimbus headed towards the girl.

When the cloud got right next to the girl, the girl was cringing and tears were slowly coming from her eyes. Akuto jumped off and landed in front of the girl.

'Who is this guy? He can't fight all these dogs by himself.' The girl thought.

"Please get on the Nimbus!" Akuto ordered the girl as he looked at her.

The girl gladly did what she was told and Akuto faced back.

"You three are gonna pay for picking on a innocent girl." Akuto said as he took a stance that had his legs apart while one arm was bended and facing in front of him and the other behind him doing the same thing.

'He's crazy! He can't fight them. He'll get mauled to death.' She said. "Wait! Don't do it! You're going to get hurt or you might die!" She said with worry.

Akuto turned around and faced her with calming eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'm much stronger than these three. Trust me." Akuto said with a smile and the girl blushed… Not only from his words but, his bravery and courage.

"Now, let's get started." Akuto said as he dashed towards the three dogs.

(I DO NOT support animal violence. No real animals got hurt in the making of this fanfic... But I do however find it hilarious.)

Akuto dashed right through the dogs. All three were confused and looked around them. They tried to sniff him out but, they couldn't. Akuto appeared right behind one and grabbed it's tail. Akuto threw it in the air and jumped. He kicked the dog's side and the dog went flying to an empty trash can and landed in it.

The other two dogs and the girl spotted Akuto in the air.

'Is he flying?' She thought.

Akuto looked at the other dogs. He noticed he was still in the air and looked down.

"Ohhhh Craaaappp!" He said as gravity pulled him down.

Akuto stopped the force by landed on his hands and knees.

"OW!" Akuto screamed as he landed… Hard.

The dogs thought this was their opportunity and tried to attack Akuto.

Akuto's training clothing was getting torn up but, no cuts, scratches, or bite marks were on Akuto at all.

"Haha! Stop it! That tickles!" Akuto said.

The dogs stopped and took steps back, surprised to see they didn't do any damage.

"Ha! That was fun but, I gotta go." Akuto said as he looked at the sun. "My lesson is about to start. Time to rock you… Like a hurricane."

Akuto dashed with amazing speed and kicked one dog into his jaw that sent him flying. He dashed to the last one. Akuto stopped but, the dog was in full attack mode. Crouched and ready to give it it's all if Akuto tried to hurt him. Akuto went down on one leg and stared into it's eyes.

"This is your only chance. Take it and never do bad things again." Akuto said clearly.

The girl sitting on the Nimbus cloud looked straightly at Akuto. She was touched by not only his skills but, his passionate and loving side.

The dog just looked at Akuto for a couple more seconds and then, ran off without hesitation.

Akuto walked back to the girl and his Flying Nimbus.

"Y-you saved me." The girl said as she got off and looked into Akuto's black eyes. "Thank you so much."

The girl bowed before Akuto and he only laughed and put a hand on the back of his. He gave a big smile.

"Oh. It was nothing. Anything to help out someone in danger." He said. "Do you need a ride home or can you do it yourself?"

"A ride please." She responded quickly.

She didn't want to get into more trouble.

(Wise decision. Young child.)

"What is this cloud anyway? It's yellow, soft and comfortable." She asked.

"I've only had this cloud for only two months. It's name is Nimbus. Only people with pure goodness in their hearts can ride it. Come on. We should get you home." Akuto replied as he and the girl climbed onto Nimbus.

The girl showed him directions to her house in the woods. When they finally got there, the girl jumped off.

"Hey, what' your name?" The girl asked, wanting to know the name of her savior.

"Akuto. Akuto Hayashi." He replied. "What's your's?"

"Haruko. Haruko Amaya." Haruko said.

"Well see ya later Haruko. I hope we meet again soon." Akuto said as he waved goodbye.

Haruko waved goodbye as well.

"Oh No! Crap baskets! No! I'm late for my lesson. Oh dad is gonna kill me." Akuto said with worry as he ordered Nimbus to fly faster towards home.

When Akuto got home, Tomoya was upset with him.

"Where the hell were you at?" Tomoya asked with fury.

"I was late because, this girl was being attacked by three dogs and she needed a ride home." Akuto said honestly.

Tomoya stared at his son for a moment. To read him to see if he was lying. It appeared he wasn't.

"I guess it's okay this time my son but, please don't make habit of this. Don't even lie either. Promise." Tomoya said as he opened his arms.

"Promise dad." Akuto said as he laughed and hugged his dad.

(Three years later. Activate the song Sudden Death by Megadeth for this part. Wait for lyrics to be heard and read to the rhythm of the song to enjoy the action.)

It was nighttime, and a full moon was out.

"Come on Akuto! We know you're better than that." Tomoya said as Akuto fell to the ground and Tomoya and Ayano were staring at him.

"You need to pass this last test, after this, you have completed our training." Ayano said.

This test was all the training that Akuto took to get himself stronger. Akuto has learned flying. Mostly learned the Kamehameha. And is barely able to use the Kaio-Ken. (Kaio-What!?) Every time Akuto tried to, he only gets two seconds before he passes out.

Akuto got back up again and was breathing heavily a little.

'Darn it! I can't get a direct hit on either of them. If I try to attack one. The other always gets me. What am I going to do?' Akuto thought as he took his stance and tried calming his breathing.

Tomoya and Ayano took their stances and waited for Akuto to attack.

As soon as Akuto calmed his breathing, he dashed towards Ayano. He tried punching Ayano but, she ducked and Tomoya got behind Akuto and tried kicking the side of his head. Akuto ducked but, saw Ayano face to face. Ayano tried giving an uppercut.

Akuto got hit and was sent flying across the dirt. Akuto stood back up and was getting angry. (You're sudden death from above! Wait for lyrics again.) He hunched forward.

"Hrr!" Akuto growled as he was starting to get frustrated. Blue aura was surrounding him and was flowing outwards to Tomoya and Ayano.

"What amazing power. Right Ayano." Tomoya asked.

"You're right Tomoya. Our baby boy is growing up and getting stronger. No holding back this time. We make our move now." Ayano said as she dashed towards Akuto.

"Wait! This is only a test. Not a spar or actual fighting!" Tomoya said as he put his hand out.

When Ayano got to Akuto, she started to punch Akuto rapidly. He only dodged them like it was nothing.

Akuto dodged and dodged.

'Ha. I got him on the ropes. All Akuto can do is dodge!' Ayano thought.

Akuto ducked under her punch and quickly went behind her. Akuto kicked her back that sent her flying into some trees.

Tomoya dashed and grabbed Akuto and put him into a full nelson. Akuto was struggling as hard as he could but, Tomoya was also trying his best to not let him break free.

Ayano got back from the crash and landed in front of Akuto.

"That's it honey. Keep him just like that." She said as she charged up a ball of energy in her hand.

Akuto noticed and knew it was trouble. When she threw it, Akuto jumped and brought Tomoya along with him into the air.

"Damn it" She said as she missed.

"HAA!" Akuto said as he dashed towards Ayano with Tomoya still holding on.

Akuto broke free and threw Tomoya at Ayano. They both crashed into each other.

(Freaking BAD ASS guitar solo!)

Akuto dashed towards the both of them with both of his fists out. Tomoya and Ayano dodged but, Akuto's fists were stuck in the ground. Tomoya took this chance to kick Akuto but, he broke free at the last second and dodged. Ayano dashed to Akuto and tried combos of kicks and punches as fast as she could.

"Hmph." Akuto said as he dodged like they bullets flying towards him.

Akuto kept on dodging until Tomoya came from behind and did the same thing as Ayano. Akuto kept dodging and dodging until Ayano and Tomoya backed off and were breathing heavily while Akuto was breathing calmly.

"My Turn." Akuto said as he teleported to the both of them and gave his turn of fast punches and kicks. (His punches were as fast as this freaking guitar.) Tomoya and Ayano both got hit in many places and crashed into the ground.

'This is my chance!' He thought. as he was ten yards away from his parents.

"Time to finish this mom and dad." Akuto said with a smile as he spread his legs apart and cupped his hands.

"Yeah right son."

"Bring it Akuto." Tomoya and Ayano both said as they were close together and they also cupped their hands.

'I need to focus all my energy into this last attack.' Akuto thought.

"KA!" (Tomoya.)

"ME!" (Tomoya.)

"HA!" (Ayano.)

"ME!" (Ayano.)

"HA!" Akuto shouted as he launched his hands forward and Tomoya and Ayano launched theirs as well.

It was the biggest power struggle either on of them ever fought before. Streams of light was coming out from the blue ball in the middle of the three of them.

"Give it up son!"

"You won't win! You have no chance of winning!"

'This is it. I gotta stand strong after this.' Akuto said as he said he shouted out the magic words.

"K-Kaio- K-Ken!" Akuto shouted as his Kamehameha surged with extreme amounts of energy. The power struggle was being pushed towards Tomoya and Ayano.

"H-how is he doing this?" Ayano asked.

"I-I don't know" Tomoya replied.

The power struggle ended with a huge explosion and wind was blowing trees out of their roots and their house was towering as well.

Ayano, Tomoya and Akuto were still standing with their clothes torn to shreds.

"You pass Akuto. I'm so proud of you." Ayano said as she passed out onto the dirt.

"Good job son. You did amazing." Tomoya said as he passed out as well.

Akuto was getting extremely dizzy but, did his best to walk up to his parents. He said some words as soon as he was close to them.

"Thanks mom and dad. I love you both." Akuto's final words as he passed out onto the dirt.

(Five years earlier and song end.)

"Akuto! Come here! I have surprise for you!" Ayano said as Tomoya was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

Akuto came running. Akuto, now fifteen years old and much stronger than what he used to be.

"What is it mom!? Food's ready?" Akuto said as he saw his breakfast and sat down, devouring the food like it was his last day to live.

"You're going to a school named Tenbi Academy. It says here that we're the lucky winners for Tenbi Academy first year of becoming a co-ed school." Ayano said.

"What does co-ed mean?" Asked Akuto.

"Co-ed means that the school was meant for just boys or just girls but, it means that both boys and girls can join together." Ayano answered.

"Do I really have to go? Sounds boring." Akuto whined.

"You will go! Whether you like it or not!" Ayano said with fury.

"Crap baskets." Akuto said. "Well… What time do I need to go?"

"A day from now. You can take the Flying Nimbus. Ok? Saves up money for us."

"Alright. I'm gonna go exercise." Akuto said as he finished his food and ran outside.

"Just be careful!" Ayano said as Akuto ran out the door.

"He's still the same little boy when we first found him. Right honey?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah. King Kai said to watch out for him and watch out if the Saiyans ever return here. That nappa was hard to beat but, they both retreated. I wonder who was that little boy that was with him." Tomoya replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

**Ok so… There you have it.**

**I hope you love this chapter.**

**I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or Maken-Ki or TFS or the song.**

**They all belong to their rightful owners. **

**Please review and like I said again, this series is gonna be more serious but, it will have it's funny moments.**

**Besides all this, I hope I will watch out for the next chapter of Ma… Ken… Z! **

**Lol.**

**See ya later!**


	2. The New Transfer Student

**Welcome back to the second chapter of Maken-Z! **

**Cat loves food yea yea yea yeah! **

**Now, I wonder how this will all turn out. **

**Sorry about not getting some chapters up but, I've been busy with school, My own made manga. I've also been helping a friend out with our manga ever since last year and now a couple of days ago, I'm now helping with another good friend of mine with his.**

**Sooner or later, both mangas are going to be connected. **

**But for now, please read the very first chapter of Maken-Z. Review and Enjoy!**

**The New Transfer Student.**

**Ch.2**

* * *

It has been eight years since Haruko met Akuto. After he saved her from those years back. She has never seen him again but, she has remembered his name. Haruko is now sixteen and is now attending a school called Tenbi Academy. This is her second year at Tenbi Academy and it's been over two weeks. Today's the day, the opening ceremony for the new years of transfers and the day Tenbi becomes co-ed. She remembers and is excited on who's it going to the new transfers.

*In Haruko's third person point of view*

Haruko was walking out of her dorm room. She yawned and she had her school uniform on. Haruko was walking until she reached the gate and spots Uruchi. Minaya Uruchi is a freshman at Tenbi but, they both went to school together before they both came to this academy. How they met was… Typical hero scene. Uruchi made lunch one time but, was being bullied.

(Note: I don't like bullying at all. I think it's horrible but, it's also an obstacle in life that you must pass. If you have a bully, Tell an adult, your parents or go my road. Train yourself, work out, practice fighting moves or play Tekken and copy theirs. I don't own the company. If you meet him or her, scare them a little. If that doesn't work out then, plan a schedule to fight and win to show them that you don't want to be pushed around. I'm not saying go beat the living shit out of them, I'm saying, stop them from further bullying you. If you see another person getting bullied. Get a RESPONSIBLE adult or if you think you have the balls, handle it yourself.)

Haruko was there at the right place and the right time. She stopped the bullies and saved Uruchi. Ever since that, she has been obsessed with her and admires her greatly.

"Hey Haruko. Good morning." Uruchi said with a smile.

"Good morning Uruchi." Haruko said as they both walked together towards the school.

*Akuto's third point of view*

Akuto is now fifteen years old. He has been training non stop. He's learned how to use his ki correctly, learned the Kamehameha, uses the Kaio-Ken if things go bad and knows how to fly but, still uses Nimbus just so he doesn't waste his energy. He can best his father and mother in a one on two. He keeps training to be the best and wants to teach his friends and children how to fight when he grows up. Akuto is sleeping in his bed having his dreams about being the strongest. Sleeping soundly was destroyed as Ayano, Akuto's mother, barged into his room and shaked him to wake up.

"Akuto! Honey wake up! You're going to be late!" Ayano shouted as Tomoya came in and saw the destruction happening.

"Ayano stop! You're shaking him too hard!" Tomoya said as he grabbed her arms.

"Tomoya. Tomoya. He won't wake up. I've slapped him and shook him and nothing's working." She cried in his chest. "My little baby is going to be late on his first ever day to an actual school.

"Come on. It's alright. I'll wake him up. Easily." Tomoya said as Ayano looked up at him. "Akuto! Breakfast!"

Akuto shot up out of his bed and ran right through the door.

Tomoya and Ayano were both wide eyed and stared at his bed. They were processing what just happened to Akuto. They both slowly was walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tomoya and Ayano saw Akuto sitting at a chair waiting for his breakfast to be served. They both laughed and Tomoya sat down as Ayano prepared the food. Akuto dominated his breakfast as his parents ate their normal speed.

"So Son. Ya ready for your big day today?" His father asked.

"What big day?" Akuto asked.

"What!? You forgot already?" Tomoya asked.

"What's the big day?"

"The day of you going to your first school." Ayano said as she grabbed everyone's plate and started cleaning each one.

"Oh yeah. The Tenbi Academy right?" Akuto said as he stood up.

"Yup. You better start packing your things. I've heard they have dorms so, you'll need them." Tomoya said as he also stood up and helped Ayano clean the dishes.

Akuto walked back up the stairs and into his room. He found a suitcase and set it on his bed. He went through his closet and picked out his favorite clothes. He packed regular clothes, training uniforms and weighted uniforms just in case if he has free time to train.

Tomoya came walking in.

"Here you go. I picked it up from the city. They contacted me and told me it's for you." Tomoya said as he set his school uniform on his bed.

The uniform consisted of black shoes. A white button up collared shirt. Blue pants and a blue two button up long sleeved jacket with a green tie.

Akuto changed his clothes and put his former ones in with his suitcase. He's now wearing Tenbi Academy first year clothing. (There is a difference if you've seen the anime.)

"You look good son." Tomoya said.

"Ugh. It feels so uncomfortable though." Akuto whined.

"Oh. You'll get used to it. You're gonna wear it everyday." Tomoya said.

Akuto felt let down as he picked up his suitcase.

"Oh come on Akuto. I know you can do this. I mean, it's just school." Tomoya said with a comforting tone as he placed his hand on Akuto's shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Akuto said as they both walked out the door.

The whole family was outside and Akuto walked a couple feet forward.

"Nimbus!" Akuto shouted as a golden cloud raced towards him.

He turned around to face his parents with a sad face.

"Have a great time and stay out of trouble." Ayano said as she smiled and waved.

"Do your best and help others. And keep your grades up." Tomoya said as he did the same.

Akuto's face turned into a smile as he got onto his cloud. Nimbus rode upwards and slowly faded away from his house.

'That's right! This is only the beginning of a new adventure. I can't wait to see how a school works.' Akuto thought as spaced off.

*Now to Haruko's third POV*

Haruko and Uruchi were walking to the opening ceremony for the first years and the first year that the school became co-ed. Some girls were nervous while others were angry and others were excited to meet them. Uruchi was angry while Haruko was nervous. They went inside. Uruchi went to her seat while Haruko went up to hers on stage.

"Welcome Boys and Girls to another year of Tenbi Academy!" The principal said as the students cheered. "My name is Minori Rokujou."

"Just this year, Tenbi Academy is now a co-ed school." She said with passion as the students cheered again.

"Now, our motto for this school is…. Mentality… Beauty… Physical. This means that we must be both physically and mentally strong and at the same time, not lose our beauty. This will still run through even though this school is now co-ed. I'm aware that most of you are aware of Kagura-Hime. This concept is to let our students train themselves while obeying the rules. They're free to choose to fall in love or duel. They're dances and tournaments which decides the eight owners of the Maken-Ki's held in the festivals." Minori said.

"Magical power, spiritiual power. These are kinds of magical abilities. But, for now, we'll call them elements. You will have a brighter future when you've become one of the owners of the eight Maken-Ki's and the rights to control the elements… Maybe. We do not have the genuine Maken's so we will just provide the imitations that will suit each and every student. Please use your three years time well to learn the ways to control the elements. (Avatar?) Ah jeez. Instead of just listening. How about I give a demonstration?" She asked as the crowd cheered again. Three students and one newcomer will come on stage." Minori said as she put her hand down a plastic black bowl.

Minori drew out the four cards.

"2-B Number 7 Azuki Shinatsu vs 2-B Number 6 Kinua Garreto also from the same class. You two will use the stage behind me. Next up is 2-A Number 20 Kodama Himegami vs Akuto Hayashi." Minori said as the three students got into position.

Minori looked around Himegami's stage and didn't see Akuto anywhere or did she see anyone get up from their seats.

"Akuto? Akuto Hayashi please come up." Minori said as she turned around. "Have you guys seen him?"

The students on stage shook their heads no while Haruko was wide eyed.

'Akuto? Is he one of the new transfer students?' Haruko thought as she stood up and looked around with Minori.

"I don't see him." Haruko said.

"Me either." Minori said as well as everyone looked around.

"Heh. Maybe he ran off and got scared." Kodama said with a cool tone.

"Don't say that about him. He'd never run away from a fight." Haruko responded back.

Everyone stared at her while she blushed wildly.

"How do you know that?" Minori asked.

*Akuto third pov time*

Akuto was sleeping while resting his head on his suitcase and Nimbus flying. He woke up to see large area of buildings.

"There it is Nimbus. Tenbi Academy High School!" Akuto shouted and pointed. "Nimbus let's go!"

Nimbus flew even faster and Akuto had to hold on to his suitcase and Nimbus. He's cheeks were flapping against the wind as he couldn't see where his cloud friend was headed to.

"Nimbus! Stop… Stop stop!" Akuto screamed as Nimbus stopped completely and Akuto flung forward but, his suitcase somehow miraculously stayed on the cloud.

Akuto was flung into a random building with his eyes closed and braced for impact. He hit the building and went through it creating debris everywhere. He heard screams as he was still flung a great speed. He stopped as he soon landed on stage with Himegami.

Akuto freezed himself for a second.

"What the hell was that Nimbus!" Akuto shouted as the cloud came in and went right next to him. "I told you the next time I tell you to stop. I mean to slow down!"

"Excuse me? Who're you?" Kodama asked with her arms crossed.

"Sorry about that." Akuto said as he pointed to the hole in the wall.

He put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"My name is Akuto. Akuto Hayashi. Born and raised from the mountains and trained to protect the innocent and weak." He said with pride and courage.

"Great then, that means you're going to fight me." Kodama said as she stretched herself.

"Fight? Sure but, why? What reason is there?" He asked.

"Because, she said so." She responded as she nodded towards a direction.

Akuto looked to see two girls. Both big breasted and one holding a mic.

"Which one is it?" Akuto asked.

"Me. I'm the principal." Minori responded.

"Hey Akuto remember me?" Haruko asked.

Akuto looked and stared at Haruko. Time went by as Himegami was done stretching and Akuto started to frown.

"Sorry. I don't remember you. I don't know your name." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Haruko. Haruko Amaya... Ring a bell?" She asked.

"Haruko? … Nope…. I don't remember meeting someone like you." He answered back.

Haruko had sad look on her face as her savior from all those years back doesn't remember her.

"Look what you did! You made her cry!" Uruchi said as she got on stage with the two.

"Now. Who're you?" Both Kodama and Akuto asked.

"My name is Uruchi. First year at Tenbi Academy." She said with pride as the others behind Minori and Haruko came up to watch and the crowd paid close attention.

"It's very disrespectful to hear that you don't know who Haruko is. She's the strongest in this school. I'm going to show you a lesson of respect." She said as she dashed towards Akuto.

She used combos of kicks and punches but, Akuto had a confused face and dodged her moves easily. She kept trying but, she couldn't get a hit. The crowd, Minori, Kodama and Haruko were paying close attention to this heated battle. Uruchi was getting frustrated as she couldn't land anything.

Akuto jumped a couple feet back.

"It's okay. You don't have to get mad. My parents can't get me anymore either. We don't have to fight. I understand that Haruko's the strongest here but, that doesn't mean that we have to fight about it." Akuto said trying to reconcile with Uruchi.

"Forget it. You'll never understand what she's done to help others. She had to train so hard to not only protect herself but, others that she cares for." Uruchi said as blue aura surrounded her. "You'll never understand!"

Uruchi dashed towards Akuto with amazing speed. She punched him straight in the face and a huge shock wave shook the building. Dust clouded around Akuto but, not Uruchi. The crowd was in awe in her power and so was Kodama, Haruko and Minori.

"That's it Uruchi. Show your power! Don't back down!" Minori cheered on as the crowd followed.

"Don't encourage her!" Haruko shouted at Minori.

The crowd quieted down as the dust cleared and they saw Akuto with a frowning.

"Fine. If you want to fight about, then, let's fight about it." Akuto said seriously while he grabbed Uruchi's wrist and squeezed hard.

"Hey! Let go!" She shouted as she struggled to get her wrist free.

Akuto let go and Uruchi flew back and landed on her butt.

"Rrrrr!" Uruchi said as she stood back up slowly.

She looked and saw that Akuto wasn't there. Everyone else was looking around to see where he was. Moments later, everyone saw him appearing behind Uruchi.

"This is your last chance. Give up. I don't want to fight nor do I want to hurt you." Akuto said as he stared at the wall.

"Never!" Uruchi shouted as she twisted around and gave low sweep but, Akuto only jumped.

He twisted around and gave a punch towards Uruchi's face and sent her across the stage.

"How could you hit a girl!?" A random girl from the crowd screamed.

Akuto looked towards her way and gave her a serious face.

"I told her to give up. She should be ready to face any consequence I give her. I don't want to hear her complain about afterwards." Akuto said as he turned back towards Uruchi and started walking towards her.

When Akuto got to her, Uruchi was on her knees.

"Alright fine. I give up. High five?" She asked.

"Down low." Akuto responded as he put his hand down.

"Wha-?"

"Too slow." Akuto said as he flunged his ki at her and she went flying towards the wall incredibly fast.

The moment when she impacted the wall, she fell unconscious. Akuto dashed to her and picked her up bridal style. He jumped towards Minori the school principal.

"Sorry about this. Let her rest for a while. I didn't hurt her too much. Only enough to knock her out." Akuto said as he handed Uruchi to her.

Akuto jumped back on stage and got into a fighting stance.

"You ready?" Akuto said with a battle smile.

"About time." Kodama said as she got into her stance.

"Haaa!" Akuto shouted as he lunged towards her.

**Well. There it is, the second chapter.**

**Now, the updates for Maken-Z and Yokai Z might be a bit slower. **

**I have other stuff to do.**

**You know. **

**School and life in general but, I'll still continue both of these. **

**Later on when, Yokai Z is done with it's first season and Maken-Z is halfway done, I'll have a new fanfic coming up. **

**It's not a crossover. **

**That's all I can say for now. **

**I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or Maken-Ki. **

**I do however own the plot and my OC. **

**Please review and watch out what happens next on Maken-Z!**


	3. The New Transfer Student Pt 2

**Welcome back… People to the third installment of Maken-Z. **

**I hope you like this chapter that continues where we last left off. Please review and enjoy.**

**The New Transfer Student**

**Ch. 2**

**Pt. 2**

* * *

'Kaguzuchi.' Himegami said deep in her mind as a small being appeared beside her.

This small being just seemed to be an ant standing up. He also had flaming hair, (Not even joking, he does.) and red clothing.

'What is it Ojou-Sama?' He asked.

'I need your help. This may seem troubling but, I want to test this being. You know that only people that are stronger than me can see you right?' (I've read the manga just but bear with me on this.)

'Your wish is my command Ojou-Sama.' He said as he dashed towards Akuto.

While Akuto dashed close to Himegami that had her arms crossed and mockingly smiling.

"Come on. Be serious!" Akuto shouted as brought his fist back.

Just as he was about to launch it, his whole body froze.

"Come on weakling. Are you afraid?" Himegami mocked him.

"HHRRRR!" Akuto growled loudly as he tried his best to move his body.

Kaguzuchi had Akuto in a position that he was behind him holding his body tight so he wouldn't move at all.

"Take him out Kaguzuchi." Himegami ordered.

"Kaguzuchi. What do you mean?" Akuto said with an angry face.

He turned around to see a man a bit older and taller with a red gi and flaming hair.

"Whoa!" Akuto said as Kaguzuchi let him free and Akuto spaced everything out between him and the other two on stage.

"What is it?" Haruko asked Akuto.

"A huge man that has flaming hair and a flame aura. It's incredible, I've never seen anything like it." Akuto replied surprised.

"What?" She asked confused as everyone else was.

"I'll explain later." Akuto said as he dashed towards Kaguzuchi.

Akuto went for a face punch but, he ducked and gut punched Akuto. Both fighters flinched. Akuto held his stomach and Kaguzuchi shooked his hand. Akuto shooked his head and teleported behind him. He jumped and gave Kaguzuchi a kick to the side of his head. He flew across the stage.

From everyone else's point of view, it looked like Akuto was fighting himself.

"This is isn't fair Himegami. We can't see the fight!" Haruko shouted at her.

"Ugh. Fine. Kaguzuchi. Let everyone else see you." She ordered.

"Yes Ojou-Sama." Kaguzuchi said as his flame aura exploded and a bright light shined around him.

Everyone, except Himegami covered their eyes. When everyone opened their eyes, they saw a built tall man wearing an all out color red gi and flaming hair with aura.

"Is this what you want Ojou-Sama?" He asked.

"Perfect. Now… Take out Akuto." She replied as she put her arm out.

Kaguzuchi dashed to Akuto and the fight started up again. He punched and kicked to Akuto's face and midsection. Akuto would always block and counter but, Kaguzuchi would re-counter. This kept going back and forth until Akuto did a fakie. Kaguzuchi fell for it and got a kick to his face. Akuto planted it there for a few seconds until he jumped and backed off. Kaguzuchi was smiling.

"It's been a while since I've ever went this far. Now, let the real fight begin." Kaguzuchi said smiling as a ball of flame conjured in both of his hands.

"Bring it on." Akuto encouraged as he stood still waiting.

While Kaguzuchi was charging his flames, Himegami noticed that Akuto was looking more and more focused and ready for him to throw the flames at him.

"Disappear!" Kaguzuchi shouted as he threw both at Akuto.

Akuto smiled and brought his hand back and slapped both balls into the walls, that caused a huge explosion.

Everyone went wide eyed as they saw both walls have just a big hole.

"How did you do that?" Himegami asked as she and everyone jaw dropped.

"Muffin Button." Akuto replied.

"You're kidding right?" Himegami asked as Kaguzuchi walked up next to her.

"No. I had to put some effort into it. If I hadn't focus my ki then, I'd be up in flames." Akuto said seriously.

Akuto then got back into his stance and ready to fight once more.

A tick mark began to form on her head as she frowned.

"That's it… Kaguzuchi. Destroy him." She ordered as, not only everyone but, Haruko was the most surprised.

"You can't Himegami. He's only a first year." Haruko pleaded.

"Don't care." She said boldly as Kaguzuchi charged up another ball of flame but, this one started to glow brighter than the last one ever did.

"Fire!" She shouted as Kaguzuchi threw it with all his strength.

*Explosion*

Dust was surrounding Akuto and most people already thought he was dead. A few moments later the smoke and dust cleared revealing that he wasn't there.

"Ha. I knew he wouldn't stand a chance." Himegami mocked as Kaguzuchi left his guard down.

"Kaio-Ken times two!" Akuto shouted out of nowhere as he appeared behind Kaguzuchi and kicked him in the side of his head that launched him off the stage.

"One down, one more to go." He said seriously as Haruko and everyone else were jaw dropping.

Akuto dashed towards Himegami too fast that she couldn't react in time. He punched her in the stomach and kneed her in the jaw that launched her upwards. He grabbed her ankle and tossed her towards Kaguzuchi. Kaguzuchi got up on his feet in time and caught her.

Akuto was breathing heavily.

"And the winner is Akuto Hayashi!" Minori shouted as the audience cheered from the fight.

All Akuto could hear was the crowd cheering as he smiled and passed out.

*One Hour Later*

Akuto opened his eyes and saw Haruko, Minori, Himegami and a random girl.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked as he sat up.

"Well Akuto. You passed out as soon as Himegami's Maken caught her." Minori replied.

"Now that's out of the way, who the hell is this?" Himegami asked as she and the other two stared at the random girl.

"Hi! My name is Inaho Kushiya." She responded happily.

Inaho jumped on and hugged Akuto.

"Oh Akuto. It's been so long. I miss you so much." Inaho said.

"What the heck is going on here?" Haruko asked as she blushed.

"I really don't know. I don't even know this girl." Akuto replied.

As soon as Inaho heard that, she let go of him and gave him a sad face.

"Y-you don't re-remember m-me?" She said as tears swelled up.

"No… I don't. Most things are a blur but, it's still nice to see you." Akuto said with a friendly smile.

"Oh I guess that's okay Akuto. I'm still your wife after all." She said happily.

"What!" Haruko, Himegami and Minori shouted.

"Yup. It's already been confirmed." Inaho said with a smile towards them.

"Akuto," Haruko said softly, "Explain yourself!"

Everyone in the room looked at Akuto and they saw him with the most terrifying look on his face. Akuto screamed and jumped on Minori.

"Akuto, what is it?" Minori asked as she slowly got him to get off her but, Akuto clinged by her side.

"N-n-n-n-needles!" Akuto shouted as he ran to the nearest corner away from the needles.

Himegami started to form and an evil smile appeared on her face. She grabbed the needle and turned around to face Akuto.

"You mean… This needle?" She asked innocently.

Akuto screamed and ran out the door faster than you could say blue.

"Akuto wait." Haruko and Inaho said as they ran after him.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Minori asked.

"Nope… Only for my pleasure." Himegami said as she started laughing with her right hand under her chin and head facing upwards.

'Geez. More like a masochist.' Minori thought as she faked smiled and nervously laughed.

*Haruko and Inaho time.*

Haruko and Inaho were still searching for Akuto. It was sundown and almost curfew for sleep. They decided to give up and go into their dorms. They both know they had roommates but, they didn't know both of them were together. They both went inside their dorms together and just stared at each other.

"Well hello neighbor." Haruko said with a smile and put her hand out.

"Hello to you too neighbor." Inaho said with the same thing as Haruko.

"So… On the board, Akuto also lives in these dorms since, their is no other ones for boys. I wonder what's he doing?" Haruko asked.

"Maybe training, or something else. I don't know." Inaho replied.

They both went to the homemade dorm kitchen and saw Akuto eating. Haruko and Inaho stood there just staring at him eat like a monster.

"Whaf uf huys." Akuto said with a mouth full of food.

*Gulp*

"What took you so long? The food here is amazing." Akuto said as he digged into the food some more.

"You were here this whole time!?" Haruko shouted.

"Yeah. I decided to go to my dorm room and grab a bite to eat." Akuto said.

'A bite?' Haruko and Inaho thought as a sweatdrop formed on their heads.

"Ahh. That was amazing. I don't know about you guys but, I'm gonna hit the hay." Akuto said as he went into his room.

Haruko and Inaho only followed.

When they got there, it was a normal room but, with only one mattress in the center of the floor. Slide doors on one side of the wall that held blankets and his clothes.

"Good night." Akuto said as he went to sleep.

"Good night I guess?" Haruko said as she walked off.

Inaho walked up to him and leaned down.

"Good night Akuto." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Inaho stood back up and walked to her room.

*A little before midnight.*

Haruko opened her eyes and she noticed that she was sweating. She got up out of her bed and went into the bathroom and washed her face.

'This is weird. I normally don't have this nightmares. Why is this happening now?' She thought as she stared at herself through the mirror.

She stepped out of the bathroom and headed into Akuto's room and saw him on his side. Haruko walked up to him and bent down and lay next to him. She looked at his peaceful looking face as she saw him dreaming away. Haruko cuddled up close to him and she started to fall asleep.

*Two Minutes Later.*

"Ha. Can't sleep." Inaho said as she opened her eyes.

She too got up and went into the bathroom to wash her face. Inaho walked towards Akuto's room and saw that Haruko cuddled up next to him. A tick mark formed in her head as she was about to yell but, she saw Akuto's peaceful look on his face.

Inaho smiled and walked up to him on the other side from Haruko. She bent down as well and cuddled up close to Akuto and soon after, she fell asleep too.

**Thank you for reading this.**

**I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, Maken-Ki or TFS.**

**I know Yokai Z is still on Hiatus but, I decided to have a huge present ready two days before Christmas. **

**As always, Leave some feedback, reviews, love and… I'll see you in the next chapter of Maken-Z. **

**See ya!**


End file.
